


What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

by steviewho



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: It has been too long since I did a free writing excercise, so I thought I would write you Lovelies a Labyrinth ficlet for the New Year!Happy New Year and thank you for supporting my silly stories so much!*I do not own any of the characters





	What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

“I wish I didn't have to ring in the New Year alone again.” Sarah sighed while watching the people partying in the streets below her apartment. She leaned her head on the glass and watched a couple kissing heavily on the corner. Logically she knew they were probably practically strangers, but Sarah was still a hopeless romantic and chose to believe they were soulmates and madly in love with each other. “I wish I had someone who truly loved me here right now.” she blew on the glass and drew a heart in the fog. 

Sarah felt an arm wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and hummed at the feel of a firm warm chest pressed against her back. She leaned her head back and rested it on a solid shoulder. His other arm came around her middle to meet with his first hand. Sarah reached down and held onto his hands as tightly as she could. The cold leather of his gloves helped to cool her body temperature. She felt lips press into the side of her head. They stayed like that for some time, silent and connected wherever their bodies could touch.

Sarah felt more feather light kisses in her hair. She turned her body to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips and was rubbing circles on her hip bones with his thumbs. She ran her hand through his wild hair, like she had longed to do for years, she couldn't be sure, but it sounded almost like he purred at the contact. His hair was just as she suspected it would be, soft as feathers. 

Just has she heard the countdown coming from the hosts on the TV, he leaned down and kissed her. Like his hair, his kiss was exactly as she suspected it would be. Unlike his hair, it was not soft. It was firm, and demanding. She opened her mouth willingly for him and he pulled her closer to his body by the waist. He tasted like...well Sarah had no words to describe his divine taste, she knew she wanted more. She stood on her tiptoes to try to get a better angle for more. 

She cursed her mortal lungs as they began to burn and she needed to pull away for air. He bit her lip as she moved out of the kiss and it was the single sexiest thing anyone had done to her. She felt dizzy and drunk, although she had not opened her bottle of champagne yet. 

The logical side of Sarah knew the fireworks and cheers from the crowds below were for the New Year, but the hopeless romantic in her knew their kiss caused the fireworks and all the people below were cheering that after 15 long years they finally found each other again.


End file.
